Such a binding has been known already for a long time through Austrian Patent No. 304 329. However, this known solution provides a cable connection between a switch arranged on the handle of the skipole and a release mechanism, which is constructed as an electromagnet. This solution has the disadvantage that the switch is arranged on the free front face of the skipole handle and projects significantly from the face. This results often in an unintended release of the binding leading to avoidable falls.
Furthermore, Swiss Patent No. 467 081 discloses a binding having a wireless control for a release mechanism, in which the binding can be released in case of danger by an impulse transmission to the release mechanism, whereby the transmitter needed for this is secured on the body of the skier or on a skipole. Since according to this suggestion, the release is supposed to occur in case of danger, the switch must be easily accessible. Therefore, this solution also has the same disadvantages which were mentioned in connection with the solution according to the abovementioned Austrian patent.